RoyxKaldur: Kaldur is Strange
by xTammyVx
Summary: YJAcademyforBoys!AU. Roy is the top dog, the womanizer, the country's best under-twenty archer. Kaldur is the clever freak from Georgia. When one figures out the other's secret, feathers get ruffled... -Details at top of fic-


**Pairings:**  
KaldurxRoy, with mentions of RoyxJade, WallyxArt, DickxZ, and ConnerxMegan

**Summary:**  
YJAcademyforBoys!AU. Roy is the top dog, the womanizer, the country's best under-twenty archer. Kaldur is the clever freak from Georgia. When one figures out the other's secret, feathers get ruffled...

**Rating:**  
M for sexy things and naughty words.

**Multi-chapter?**  
No.

**Word count:**  
9,968

**AN:**  
In this fic, Roy is seventeen (soon to be eighteen) and Kaldur is sixteen. This is actually the first fic where I've used the C word :3  
Thanks once again to CrimsonBerry - you rock!  
And, beautiful readers, if you're going to fav, please tell me _why_ you liked it, or what I could do to make it better!

Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It gives me a little thrill when I see [New Review] in my emails :3

* * *

Kaldur was strange.

He was from God-knows-where, for starters – something about Georgia and Atlanta and prepped for the army. There was a rumour in the school's chatroom that claimed he was shipped off to boarding school for his gap year, where he'd decided he preferred academics and would be more valuable behind a screen. Or with a map. Who knew? He seemed to be perfect at everything, anyway. Girls admired him, pulled out all the stops, but with his interest clearly leaning elsewhere they didn't stand a chance.

On one hand, Roy knew he should have cut him some slack – the kid was new (and to the testosterone-soaked, leave-no-prisoners world of YJ Academy for Boys, as well), with a serious outlook on work, sports, and politics. On the other, he not only walked right into fights and judgement-inducing speeches, he _strode_ in, with a coffee, briefcase, and that calm, _annoyingly_ mature look.

And to top it all off, he was a motherfucking _vegetarian_.

Seriously.

In saying that, there was a soft spot for him. He was smart. He was witty. He knew how to keep his hands clean. He got Roy hot and bothered. He didn't let him get away with _shit_.

"Under her skirt under the bleachers? Roy, my man, you kill me sometimes!"

Roy's other friends, however, were not so strict.

"What can I say? If Jade wants a little ginger in her tea, then as a gentleman I am most happy to oblige."

"Dude, that's my girlfriend's sister! Can't you read a hands-off sign when you see one?"

"Well, to be fair, Roy's only human, Wally..."

"Ah, whatever, I'm outta here."

Roy shrugged with a calm sling of his towel over his muscled shoulder, swaggering away from the assembly of friends. He did not often hang out with them, and when he did there were constant swipes taken at Wally about his girlfriend's family – more specifically, her sister. Wally took it with little _real_ upset, judging by the way he laughed just moments later. Kaldur understood that they had been friends for years, and that, deep down, they believed Roy to be a genuinely good guy.

Soon after said teen's departure, his friends took off towards the exit, Conner reminding Wally that Jade didn't even _live_ with Artemis, and they were really only _biological_ sisters.

Meanwhile, Kaldur unfolded his clothes with steady, careful movements. He had made a habit of ignoring the constant hearty laughs of the boys around him who insisted on proclaiming their sexual conquests at the loudest possible volume.

"Hey, Kal, what about you? What, no cock this week?"

He simply smirked at that, because that particular question rose after _every_ Friday P.E. session. Were they really lacking originality, or was it a legitimate question?

"Hey, buddy." But there was nothing buddy-ish about Jason's tone, let alone the hand clamped on his shoulder to turn him around. "I was talking to you."

"Oh, I apologize," Kaldur replied calmly, because an argument really _was_ the last thing he wanted at the end of yet another long and tiring day. Two hours of mathematics were not a problem, however the same could not be said for the one grueling period of Health. It was that particular class—where the students around him had been gossiping like a sewing circle about a nude picture of a boy's girlfriend—that had truly exhausted him. "You were saying?"

However, much to the delight of observers, Cameron had found this to be snark rather than politeness.

"Look, you know I have respect for you on the field, Kal, but I won't have that kind of voice with one of my boys."

"You do not scare me, Cameron, and your anger is unwarranted. If you would be so patient, I will dress myself and then be out of your hair."

Truth be told, Jason didn't actually have a problem with Kaldur. However, the teen had to pretend he did or he'd have his ass handed to him by the boys who currently flanked his either side. And, fuck, he would have _no_ problem making a threat or two if it kept his reputation intact.

"Now, look here, cock-sucker-"

"What's going on?"

Going up against Roy, though? Roy Harper, captain of the basketball team, country's best male under-twenty archer, protector of all those in lower grades, and _totally_ anti-bullying?

A whole different story.

"Nothing, baby. Just havin' a chat," the teen replied coolly, a harsh pat on Kaldur's back making it out to be exactly what Roy thought.

"Look, Jay, we talked about this. Do I _really_ have to go through it again?" His fisted grip on the towel around his waist didn't even tighten. "Anyone younger, smaller, or weaker is off-limits. You don't touch, don't bitch at, don't threaten. You have a bone to pick with one of them, you come to me – got it?"

"Jason won't take your shit, Harper!" one of the guys growled. "Tell him, Jason!"

"Shuddup!" the leader barked, cuffing him on the head. "Fine, Roy, keep your little team of faggots worshipping your dick. We have better things to do, anyway." His smile had too much teeth to be friendly. He sneered, "I heard Jade's on the prowl again – have you not been able to keep her satisfied for a mere twenty-four hours? What, couldn't make her scream?"

Roy just tilted his head back with that all-knowing smirk. "Making her scream was the _least_ of my problems – hearing it over your crying, though? Especially after... oh, what was her name?" he teased mercilessly. "You know, the one _I_ nailed just _two days_ after you did that big, sappy confession that I heard on her voicemail? Kory, was it? I heard she dated your brother once. Rank."

Jason flushed a colour near _purple_ at that, earning very curious looks. Leaving no time for questions, he grabbed the strap of his bag and left—more like _fled_—with his confused comrades in tow, each giving Roy their own dirty look. They may have been too afraid to actually go up against him in a brawl, but they could glare at them _all_ they wanted, because the truth?

He didn't give a _fuck_ about what they thought of him.

A quick check around had Roy's hopes confirmed – they were safely alone, and that meant he could give it to Kal straight.

They were face-to-face and Roy's mouth was a pursed, thin line. "Okay, man, we've been over this so many times I'm beginning to wonder if you're deaf. I know you like guys, and I'm cool with it. Other people aren't so open-minded." His nose twitched as the whole expression turned into a deep scowl. "Here's a tip: stay the fuck out of trouble. I do my bit, but I can only go so far to look out for you lot, so _quit fucking around_ and pull your head out of your ass."

Kaldur's plump lips turned into a frown. "I am grateful for your intentions, Roy, as I'm sure many also are, but I do not need your protection."

"Like _hell_ you don't," the redhead snapped. "I know you, Kal, and you won't fight Jason. Shit, you won't fight _anyone_."

"I can, however, defend myself. You need not worry," he insisted.

Roy felt silly doing the last little jump into his jeans, especially when his eyes were clouded over by such a dark glower. "Yeah, you say that, until something happens and everyone calls _me_ the bad guy for sitting on the sidelines. Even if _you_ don't need me to protect you, others do, and _I_ need this rep if they're going to trust me to take care of them. I don't wanna look like someone who's all talk."

"Is that really all you care about – what other people think?"

"'course not. It just helps, means I don't have to get into too many rounds of fistycuffs."

"Then is this about something else?"

"The fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?" Roy growled. "I swear if you go into Daddy issues I will _personally_ smash your face in."

The next thing he knew, his back was against the cold metal of the lockers and Kaldur's—_warm, beautiful, half-naked_—body was pinning him there.

"What the _fuck_, dude?!"

"You are blushing," Kaldur commented in a low, sultry voice, "and you are flustered. I would say this 'protection' is a much more _personal_ matter, would you agree?"

"Piss off," spat Roy.

Oh, jeez, they were _way_ too close for comfort, especially when Roy was wearing skinny jeans...

Kaldur leaned in, just past his cheek, and both sides of his lips cocked up. "I know," the swimmer whispered in his ear.

Roy's eyes widened and, without a second thought, he shoved _hard_ on Kaldur's chest, knowing the blonde could catch himself before he fell. Tugging his T-shirt on as he left, Roy ignored the tingling in his loins.

"You're a freak, Kal. Don't ever touch me again!"

Well then.

_Fuck_.

.

As it turned out, pacing accomplished absolutely _shit-all_ when it came to coming up with an idea. All it did was make Roy realise how much of a pig-sty his floor had become, with videogames, yesterday's outfit, some of Wally's Burger Rings packets, and a guitar assuring him that the room inspector was going to have a fatal heart attack. Whatever. The dude was a prick anyway.

He'd done all of his usual brain-storming activities that would normally get the juices flowing (most of the time these were used to construct a last-minute essay on a book he hadn't read); he'd checked Google, had a shower, masturbated, gone for a run, masturbated again, and had finally resorted to placing his face in his hands and cursing.

"_Jesus_ fucking _Christ_!" he bellowed into his palms.

Where the hell had he gone wrong? Where had he slipped up?

Roy had _never_ fooled around with a guy so it wasn't some big-mouthed cunt deciding it would be fun to mess up Roy Harper's pristine reputation as a womanizing eighteen-year-old. He wasn't in the _slightest_ metrosexual, nor did he give a toss about clothes or fashion or _America's Next Top Model_.

So how in the name of _arse_ did Kaldur know?

Eventually the anger fizzled down, and it became apparent to him then that a confrontation between himself and Kaldur was inevitable.

Why not make it now?

Friday evening, he'd probably be in studying, and everyone else would be out having fun. No-one would see him enter or leave. Grateful for the adrenaline as a fuel for this fire, he was soon outside, a man on a mission.

.

"Kal, let me in," he ordered, rapping his knuckles on the door. It was the dorm opposite his own, plus two entire flights of stairs up, and his thighs felt like aching _butter_, so that fucker had better open up...

Sure enough, more out of politeness than feeling Roy's emotions seeping through the wall, Kaldur twisted the knob and stepped aside, a short greeting accompanying the sweep of his hand.

"Roy. What can I do for you?"

"We're going to _talk_."

"Please, then, come in."

Kaldur paused. With little protest, Roy was led through the hallway and into the bedroom, where Kaldur had apparently been studying at the large desk, identical to the one that sat in the corner of Roy's room. However, unlike Roy's, Kaldur had arranged his papers, pencils, boxes, notes, and otherwise so that he did not have the excuse of distractive mess.

Ignoring the offer of sitting—_I won't be staying long_, he reasoned to himself—Roy stood with his arms folded.

"I can only assume that this concerns the matter of today's mishap in the changing rooms?" Kaldur guessed, seating himself on the desk chair.

"You assume correct," Roy replied bitterly.

The sigh was quiet, purposefully made to seem subtle, and it annoyed the hell out of Roy.

"Well, as I made clear earlier, I do not need your protection."

Roy blinked.

No way. This kid wasn't serious, right?

Screw absolutely _every_ freakin' thing he'd ever thought about Kaldur being a smart, privately-schooled, next-Bill-Gates type. He was a shit-eating _idiot_.

"You think this is about _that_? Are you fucking _stupid_?" Roy growled.

Kaldur seemed untouched by the outburst. "Ah, so this is about my being aware of your attraction to men?"

"Ah, _yes_, that would be it." Roy leant forward. "So what the hell makes you think that? Rumours? Gossips? Are you jealous of the girls I bang? What the fuck is your _problem_?"

"There is no need to use vulgar language, just as there is no need to deny your true sexuality." Kaldur's expression became one of understanding, an empathetic slope of his brows. Roy couldn't remember the last time he wanted to punch something so badly. "I know because I have seen you, Roy. Actually, it all mostly relates back to the animal behaviour speech the English teachers give us in our first year when talking about character development."

_You've gotta be kidding me. _Roy barely stopped himself from marching out right then and there.

"Whilst most teenage boys will betray and show up each other in order to gain a potential mate's interest, you do otherwise," he explained. "You have your conquests with young women to give fellow males someone to look up to, or receive advice from." He took a sip of water from the glass above his paper. "Rather than treat the schoolyard as most would—a jungle, with food chains and ranks—you take care of and respect what would be your inferiors. You protect them and, in return, they admire not only your bravery and selflessness, but also you in general."

"Maybe I'm just a decent fucking person," Roy argued.

However, the little quake on the "M" had Kaldur more certain than ever.

"Maybe, although that would not explain you regularly popping up on the gaydar."

Silence was not at all a welcomed friend, because it meant Roy had no witty responses. He was beaten in the five seconds where he didn't have anything to say and now there was nothing to do but instinctively pull his eyes from Kaldur's grey orbs. Instead, Roy stared at the floor, that dangerous tingling igniting at the back of his throat.

_Don't cry, Harper – don't you **dare** cry in front of him_.

"Look, Kaldur, my parents..." He swallowed. "...they have money, but they're no Bruce Wayne. The extra cash I get is from my afterschool job and that's all. Although Ollie wants me to get a good education by sending me here, I know it hurts his credit card. If it wasn't for the sports scholarship..." Kaldur's head tilted. "The most I can spare right now is two hundred dollars. I can give you more next week, though – my pay comes in on Thursdays." With that, Roy pulled out his wallet, producing a bundle of slightly-scrunched notes that ranged from ten to fifty. "Please don't tell anyone."

Kaldur watched with amused eyes as the money was placed on his desk, then lowered to Roy's behind as the redhead turned to his door.

"Am I your type?"

Roy paused. "What?"

There was the sound of feet on the floor, and Roy froze when he felt breath on his neck. "Am. I. Your. Type."

"Man, come on – you have as much as I can give you," Roy pleaded, silently cursing the whine in his voice.

Soft, gentle fingers on his shoulder had Roy doing a slow one-eighty, grazing the hand that held out his attempted bribe. Roy reached for it tentatively, but withdrew.

"I do not want money," Kaldur told him.

Roy didn't really understand, though he extended his grip with similar hesitance, only this time he actually took the notes. However, as they left Kaldur's hold, his hands slipped steadily around Roy's waist instead.

Roy's stance turned icy.

"Oh," he said coldly. "I get it."

It was a shame that Kaldur was going to be such a dick about it, because he made _confusion_ look like an expression people should have to pay to use. He was just _that_ gorgeous.

Then he smirked.

Despite everything, Roy's cock twitched.

He always _had_ been kind of a masochist.

"Roy, I was never intending to tell anyone, nor am I going to blackmail you."

"Then what was all that in the locker room?"

Kaldur's sigh was minty. "You are right. I should not have said that – it was an outburst that would have been best kept to myself. I apologize."

"So it... wasn't a warning?" Roy asked, almost bewildered. "Not a 'taste of what's to come'-type thing?"

"Not at all," Kaldur chuckled. "But, if you _do_ want a 'taste of what's to come'-" His hands trailed up Roy's sides, captivating those green eyes with his own, until they held his face on the tips of his fingers. Kaldur made sure to give time for the other teen to pull away, and when the resistance didn't come, he pressed forward into several lovely, long, sensual kisses that made Roy's skin burn with a delicious heat. They parted—though barely—allowing air to refill their lungs. "-then consider that my free trial."

It was fireworks. Like lightning down his spine, pudding where his brain should have been, a throbbing bubble for a heart. "Promise me this isn't a prank."

"I promise," Kaldur replied without hesitation. "No cameras, no tricks." He looked almost _shy_. "I want you."

Roy didn't know where Kaldur learnt to do all of that—Snogwarts School of Smooching with Tongue?—but _damn_ could he kiss! Nodding, his touch on Kaldur's chest went from trying to put space between them to tugging him closer. They laid flat after that as the mouth-magic continued, melting Roy from the inside-out. This tender warmth pooled mostly in his loins.

There were some things Roy had been missing without even _realising_ in his past five years of sexual awakening. Among them were the confident, smooth, gliding movements of their mouths; the stable grip on his hips even though Kaldur's were clearly close enough to instigate a want to grind; the ever-there smile Kaldur wore that could only be broken through deep lip-lock action; the cocky teasing when one finger would trace its path to Roy's inner thigh and make his stomach tighten.

"You have very soft skin," Kaldur commented against his throat. The hand beneath Roy's shirt slid up his ribs; the pleasant, almost-ticklish sensation made Roy shiver in delight.

"You have really soft lips," replied Roy, hoping it didn't sound too cheesy or downright _shit_.

Kaldur hummed a little laugh into his ear, reactively making the crotch of Roy's jeans magically shrink. One glance down, however, confirmed that he was _definitely_ not the only one getting a little bit excited. He bit his lip and smiled – Kaldur pulled him in tighter.

And good _God_ was Kaldur handsome. His wonderful, angular face caught the light and _glowed_, blushing the perfect shade for such flawlessly dark skin. Roy had noticed these things before—like his straight, unblemished nose—but when they were _so_ close, with every pore visible, the overall view just became somewhat _magical_.

There wasn't even a word that could fully describe what Roy felt when, in under thirty seconds, both he and Kaldur were shirtless and the latter was tugging back the strap of Roy's belt. He remembered putting on tighty-whities that morning as he toed off his shoes. Kaldur wore black briefs—wore them like a freakin' _underwear model_—that left little to nothing to the imagination, pants discarded with a shimmy. Roy felt like he could spend hours watching Kaldur remove his uniform trousers if he had to move like _that_ to do it – all hips and wriggling and _fuck_.

"Bed?" Roy grinned, regaining some of his usual confidence.

"Lights."

Roy reached towards the door and fumbled for the switch; "Better?"

Pleased to see his partner easing into things, Kaldur nodded, going in for another kiss—and then five more—in their quickened stumble. His hands took quite a firm hold on the older teen's wrists, pinning them above his head, and licked his lips at the sight. Roy Harper; breathing unsteadily, erect, and furiously trying to control his heartbeat.

Meanwhile, Roy swallowed at his own glimpse of perfection. A necklace hung, suspended by its chain, from Kaldur's neck – a cluster of three swirls with little sapphires in the centre of each one, silver, shiny, and glimmering in the light.

"I, uh, I suppose..." Roy began, stammering as he realised just how little distance—and fabric—separated their cocks. "...it'd be too hopeful to ask if we're about to have crazy teenage sex."

A shrug did not at all loosen his iron-like grip. "If it does not appeal to you, we could manually or orally stimulate each other. However, you are lucky, as I did clean thoroughly tonight with the intention of fingering myself off."

_Anyone else would have sounded like a tool saying that_, Roy thought.

Naturally, Roy's mind immediately rejoiced at the image of Kaldur adjusting himself on that very bed, holding his cock, working himself open – groaning, panting, coming into his hand. Oh, shit, the things he'd do to see it all before his eyes...

At that moment, the unspoken question became apparent, and Roy realised that the blonde was legitimately asking whether they were to fuck or jerk each other off. Rather than darting to the obvious, Roy had to admit he was torn. Kaldur's lips sure would look amazing in an "o", withdrawing and swallowing. Parting to allow his flat, wide tongue to sculpt the head of Roy's dick, white splatters of cum a beautiful contrast against brown skin. That being said, the idea of sinking hilt-deep into his ass...

"If it helps your decision along any faster, then I shall inform you that I am a bottom."

Yup. That just about did it.

"Let's do it," he grinned.

Kaldur returned it, although his was a sexier, cheekier kind. Roy wondered just how often the guy seduced people like this...

His mind was taken off of it, however, by the slow, _painfully_ good, rub of their packages. Roy bit his lip and groaned, a pathetic slope of both eyebrows making the younger male decide that yes, he'd do that again.

And he did, purposefully pressing his tented desire down against Roy's, the discomfort of being so contained momentarily forgotten as a pleasurable tingling spread from their loins to their chests. He was met with resistance under his fingers as Roy squirmed to try and meet Kaldur's mouth. With a good deal of willingness, he lowered himself so that their lips met.

Kissing a guy was way different from kissing a girl.

For one thing, Kaldur wasn't afraid to draw away with Roy's lower lip still between his teeth, to scrape the sensitive, wet skin. He would hold on until Roy had no choice but to close his eyes and roll his hips. As a second note, neither of them _giggled_ or squealed or did that try-hard sexy face.

"Let me touch you," Roy whispered, very aware that he was a pout off of _begging_.

Kaldur relented, with Roy's hands instantly going to his neck, his shoulders, his chest.

"This necklace could become a nuisance," he murmured.

Kaldur hesitated at the clasp, but clipped it anyway and laid it _carefully_ on his bedside table, beneath a photo of himself, a black-haired young man that must have been about the same age, and a girl between them. Roy didn't ask.

Every inch of the swimmer had suddenly become a playground in which Roy's touch could frolic happily, nearing the cotton in wide circles, careless, fleeting movements, and the occasional moment where he would pinch at the lovely triceps. Kaldur's glutes were firm, smooth, perfect globes that had just enough for Roy to squeeze without being flabby. When the tip of his pinky brushed against the hem at the front, however, he spread out his hands. Feeling the smooth skin of Kaldur's inner thighs, he switched them over, still between said thighs that he fit so damned perfectly between.

The redhead gulped down his own need for relief and clawed Kaldur's chest. Man, everything about him was just so _right_! His pecks were wonderfully rounded and bare, abs smooth and lovely, and the shadowing of his toned legs made Roy nearly turn to mush. This time when his hand came to the elastic, he delved beneath and found Kaldur's hard-on waiting patiently for him.

For a brief moment Roy wondered if Kaldur expected him to have shaved, since the base felt totally smooth under his fingers. Girls—Jade and Donna, in particular—had quite liked his ginger-tinged pubic hair, and seeing it made them feel less self-conscious about however they'd decided theirs should be decorated, if at all. Even if he did prefer men to women (in a ninety-nine to one ratio), Roy wouldn't be the first to admit that fooling around with a girl who waxed absolutely everything made him feel like he was screwing a child.

As he contemplated this, Roy watched in something that could only be described as _wonder_ as Kaldur reached down to fondle himself beneath his underwear. He looked up then, drinking in Kaldur's smirk that was just so _sure_ of itself, and their mouths met again in fantastic harmony. More sounds spilled from Kaldur's full, kiss-bruised lips in response to Roy's half-assed, lazy streak downward. The trail ended at the leg-hole of the blonde's briefs, Roy throwing sloppy, wet, open smooches not one inch from the bulge awaiting its turn for more attention.

Kaldur was soon wonderfully, gloriously naked.

So flustered and hormone-piloted was his brain that Roy hadn't thought through the next step. Yeah, okay, he'd given head, but they had been _female_, with _female parts_. Roy had not once in his _life_ actually gotten down on his knees to give a blowjob.

"Kal, I've never..." Even if it didn't appear so in the darkness, the blush changed from one of excitement to one that told of the sick feeling in his stomach. "I don't know how to do this," he admitted gingerly.

Kaldur smiled warmly, lusty amusement clear in his eyes. "It is really not that difficult. Do what you would want a woman to do."

Roy thought about that as the swimmer lay back down. How had Jade done it? She had been by _far_ the best he'd ever had, after all. Roy remembered that it had been taken less than normal to get it up (that wasn't to say the process was quick, though) and when she'd commented on it, he'd said, "Maybe it's 'cause I'm used to a babe getting me ready so she can suck my dick," and then he'd told her she'd have prove to him she was special if her intention was to make him _really_ moan.

"Oh, how romantic," she'd smiled.

It was a shame Jade... wasn't his type, because the angry, hot, loud sex they'd had was pretty satisfying.

But he wasn't supposed to be considering the all-over grounds of their encounter, rather just the one part.

He remembered smugly not breaking eye contact until she looked away first, to examine the size of him and lewdly press her tongue to the underside, creating more of a lapping as she'd neared the head.

On the basis of this information and little else, Roy's own tongue drew back and dipped into the saliva, scooping up what he could, and laid it flat against Kaldur's length. Kaldur grinned to himself at the hesitance that accompanied Roy's eagerness to please.

Kaldur had seen many sides of Roy, even if some were more prominent than others. There was player Roy – _the-world-is-putty-in-my-hands_ Roy. This was the one who boasted in the locker rooms, won baseball games, and owned any other student in Poker.

Then there was sweet Roy, loving big-brother Roy, who'd promised Artemis he'd crush Wally's balls if he the goof ever hurt her. This was just months after he'd helped said goof move all of his possessions out of his father's house and called the police for domestic violence. Family Roy came into play mostly with his girl friends, but on occasion with his roommates as well.

And here, lying nearly-naked and adjusting his position (and his erection), was virgin Roy. At least he didn't need to be told to watch his teeth—let alone his gag reflex—as he slid Kaldur's cock into his mouth. Roy's body relaxed significantly when he was rewarded with a low groan.

More than once, the blonde would grunt appreciatively, brows pinching together as Roy licked gently at the purple tip. It was thick in his mouth, the taste far different than that of a girl's, but Roy knew what _he_ liked; the head slid against the inside of his cheek and that got a _very_ hearty reaction; Kaldur hissed and sighed at the silky feeling. Doing so made the older teen's confidence soar, which in turn made him ease into putting his mouth elsewhere...

"You said you cleaned all-over, right?" he asked, peeking up.

Kaldur nodded, dragging his hand back through Roy's hair. He couldn't help it – there was something about that boyish lick of his lips, the shine on his cheeks, or the general _everything_ that made Roy look... cute.

"And, ah, lube?"

A pink bottle magically appeared, sourced out from Kaldur's pillowcase (another dash of lightning down Roy's spine) and the redhead shook it, feeling uneasy at how _light_ it was in his palm. The cap popped and he held his hand out, _hoping_, and when nothing came but a blob the size of a pea, he glanced back in worry.

Roy spoke first, in a pleading, husky tone. "Kal, baby, I'm not saying you're a cock-slut or anything, but _surely_ you have spares...?"

Kaldur stretched over and into his bedside drawer. Oh, how Roy admired the shadows of toned muscles in his torso and abdomen. Just _looking_ at them revved his softening cock back to life with a brand-new fire that had him shucking off the last of his clothing, getting yet _another_ blooming of excitement at just how wonderfully _nude_ they had both become. Kaldur just stared at him as he stood in nothing but his birthday suit, neither even _trying_ to hide that they were just _imagining_ what they would do to the other in a matter of minutes. Roy took the new bottle, opened the previously-untouched cap, and watched the cool liquid dribble over his fingers.

One swiped gently over the slit-like hole, Roy lowering his face. It tasted like soap and tires (the lube, not Kaldur), but there was _nothing_ that could have made him care as he probed the entrance with his tongue, hand at the back of the younger teen's knees. A warm shudder passed through Roy as the muscle clenched around his first finger, almost _sucking_ in as it retracted. He withdrew and waited, counting to thirty in his head, and tried again.

_He's so tight_, he thought in delighted surprise.

Kaldur moaned as Roy carefully worked him open, taking his sweet time before each new insertion. The memory of others who had not been so gentle came back to the swimmer as Roy tested a small scissor, curling his fingers, and tearing out a sharp gasp in the process.

Huh. So apparently _that_ was his prostate.

"Do you want me to put in another one?" Roy asked, voice rough.

Kaldur simply nodded, agape at the feeling of _one more_ inside him.

"How many is that?" he asked breathily, suddenly aware that he'd arched his back off of the bed.

Roy replied too lightly, cleared his throat, and tried again; "Three... Four."

"Please sit up," requested Kaldur. Roy eagerly scrambled to follow his instruction, pleasantly shocked when Kaldur stole another kiss that had the blonde fisting what he could of Roy's short hair. They rolled over again, Roy tugging his fingers out of the slick heat, and then Kaldur's mouth was on his cock.

In the back of his throat, some deep, pitiful whimper made its way out, but it wasn't like Roy gave a fuck anymore. He'd been right – Kaldur looked _god-like_ giving head, his lovely lips sucking at whatever pleasure they could find and using them to make Roy give strangled, broken groans in return. And _dear sweet baby Jesus_, no gag reflex; his whole length would just _disappear_ and slide out, completely free of any tentativeness.

_It's just foreplay, it's just foreplay,_ Roy desperately reminded himself.

His body, however, had other ideas when the lavishing attention came so instantly after what seemed like a _forever_ of nothing, and decided to take the chance given. In a sudden, horrified moment, Roy's grip darted out and took Kaldur's shoulder.

"Stop," the archer panted.

Kaldur smirked disbelievingly around his mouthful, drew back, and, as he was told, stopped...

...with his lips sealed around the head.

Roy didn't know _what_ the younger student did, only that his hormones and endorphins had a party in his blood as he came. Everything stilled for a second, because _oh fucking mother of fucking fuck_, he'd blown it.

Already.

And on Kaldur's face.

He swallowed a heavy gasp of air and looked down. Yes, just as he'd anticipated, Kaldur was not impressed. Although, he did look somewhat amused – did he think it was funny? Did he do it on purpose? The pure humiliation was enough for Roy to trace path to his shirt, his jeans, his shoes, the door, the rock he would live under for the rest of his natural-born life...

"I didn't mean for that to happen," he explained hastily. "That... You're just. I tried to-"

"It is alright, Roy. You tried to tell me, only I did not think that you would give a warning so close to ejaculation." He sat up. "I thought I would have more wriggle room. How is your refractory period?"

Blinking, Roy's thoughts went blank then raced liked crazy. Jesus. He really knew how to make a post-orgasm teen confused. "I, uh, I can probably get it back up in five. Gimme a minute..."

Kaldur, however, did not want another minute wasted. He pulled Roy up again, and the redhead gulped as he eyed the pale glob on Kaldur's chin. His mind ran back to more experimental times, sitting in front of his laptop, dick in one hand, the arm of his chair in the other, barely holding back that last groan enough for his roommate not to hear. The white had dribbled and hung from his fingers, and in the final moments of lingering sexual charge, he gingerly pressed his knuckle to his lips.

To say he loved the taste would be an exaggeration, but to say he disliked it would be a lie. There was a bitter-sweet tang to it, salty like sweat but gooey like snot. He'd lapped at the stringy liquid once before wiping all of it away with a tissue, and had never let that tale see the light of day.

And to say that Kaldur _liked_ it when Roy licked the overflow off his face would definitely be an understatement. His Adam's apple bobbed as Roy's tongue traced up to his bottom lip, which he took between his teeth and nipped. Kaldur's nails dug into the archer's thigh at the sound of Roy swallowing his _own_ cum, but the latter didn't care. Things were getting hotter once more, and any blood that had begun to flow elsewhere was turning back. They both took a second to really drink in each other's bodies, before Kaldur dove in for a frenzied kiss that had Roy surprised.

Surprised because, even considering he was just seventeen, was he _already_ getting turned on again?

Yes, yes he was.

"So much for afterglow," he snickered against his lips.

Kaldur grunted agreeably.

"Hey, I know you're horny and," Roy swallowed, "you really just want to get to, _ohh_, get to the action, but I have to ask..." Light little touches on the younger man's arm. "What's with the tattoos? You always seemed so _pristine_. Besides, the school's policy-"

"-does not apply to certain markings, particularly those that do not contain writing or similar. These are black eels, signs of my cultural heritage. I'm sure this has only further fluffed your interest, however the best explanation I can offer you in this current moment is that my tattoos are similar to those of Maori descent." Of course, he recognized the lack of recognition in Roy's blue eyes. "The All Blacks, for instance."

With that cleared up, Roy shut his mouth (for once) and allowed Kaldur to continue his onslaught against Roy's throat, dragging each long ravaging of his tongue and mouth (and all things in-between) down Roy's chest. Despite its flaccid state, he took the dick framed by an auburn crown of pubic hair into his hand and gave Roy a firm stroke. The way his body tensed on the inhale had Kaldur throwing a smug look at him, and that only made him shudder again, and not of cold.

"You are responding well," Kaldur told him.

"Uh, thanks," he replied.

Watching Kaldur get him hard again, hands somehow both big and delicate, breathing from deep in his chest and onto his shaft...

Well, there were only so many things Roy could do _not_ to get another erection.

Roy felt his dick stiffen slightly and he pushed his hips up with a sigh of relief. Kaldur saw this, by then gently pinching at the base, a light tap or two along the length, and blood followed accordingly. The process was easier than he thought, and with one glance down at the mouth now slowly sliding over his dick, Roy murmured, "Turn over," and placed one hand under Kaldur's thigh.

There was a confused look. Roy's cheeks burned and he lifted his hand so that Kaldur's hips turned, and Roy leaned forward.

"Ah, I see."

Roy was so glad to hear that, even more so when Kal lay on his back as the redhead crawled over him. The idea of going down on Kaldur was far less intimidating now, even if it was going to be upside-down, and if the short moans and various other noises were anything to go by then he was doing an alright job.

The lube rested on the edge of the bed, thankfully within reach. Kaldur groaned as he was re-entered, back to square one, but luckily this time Roy near _exactly_ where to touch to hit the spot. Roy arched on a tight suck, and returned the favour with a long thrust of his fingers. The fourth digit to get in on the fun was the index finger of his other hand, leaving his mouth to do the work.

Kaldur guided Roy's body to turn around and proceeded to kiss oh so sloppily on his inner thighs.

All too soon foreplay was over—Roy wondered if, maybe, when this was over he would have a chance of getting a yet _another_ blowjob from the blonde—and a string of precum mixed with spit connected Kaldur's tongue with the pulsing head of Roy's engorged member.

The eye contact was nearly enough to make Roy's heart forget how to work, however the next words were all too happy to finish it;

"You may enter me now."

Once again, Roy moved like he'd been told that Kaldur's ass held the solution to world hunger. Catching the condom, he bit the corner and picked at it, rolled it on with deft ease, and added some extra lubricant. He positioned himself with the tip only an inch from what he knew would be fireworks.

Then, with another smile exchanged between the two, he took his length in his fist and...

...hesitated.

Roy held his breath and stared down at both his dick and its destination, licking his lips in thought.

"Is something wrong?"

Kaldur eyed him inquisitively, watched the slim brows of his classmate bunch together.

"I... This..." Loosening his grip, Roy sighed. "It's not going to fit," he explained quietly. "Maybe I should... use my fingers a bit more..."

"No, that will not be necessary," Kaldur assured him. "I am already successfully stretched-"

"Kal," Roy interrupted, "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Understandable. Lie down."

Roy surprised himself with his own obedience, justifying it with the sheer nakedness of both him and the incredibly sexy man straddling his hips. Roy's hands went to the muscle of Kaldur's thighs, bottom lip pinned between his teeth, and didn't dare tear his eyes away as Kaldur crouched, leaned forward, and held Roy's erection still.

He smiled, head rolling back as he went in. Kaldur sank down, and before Roy knew it, the younger teen's hard-on was flush against his stomach – the blonde did a short, slow wiggle forward, this movement spreading a grin on Roy's face. Kaldur adjusted his position, raising himself carefully and sliding back into place.

"You look rather pleased with yourself, if you do not mind me saying," Kaldur smirked.

Roy's touch trailed up Kaldur's abdomen. "This feels way better than I thought it would."

"Is that a compliment, or a comment on my reputation in bed?"

"Mm..."

It seemed fairly obvious that the idea of conversation had leaked out of Roy's brain, especially when Kaldur actually did a proper bob, proving Roy correct; fireworks. The blonde just looked so perfect on top, with that aroused pink high on his cheekbones, eyes a mixture of amusement, lust, and pleasure.

As for Roy, whose fingers clutched desperately at Kaldur's firm thighs, well, he was too caught up in everything to pinpoint any one detail he liked the most. He was just lost, because, oh _wow_, he didn't know sex could feel so _good_! When Roy had lost his virginity (Wally's thirteenth, skating rink bathrooms, Jade, who growled "Come on, Roy, _fuck_ me! Quit acting like such a _virgin_!" only to find out later he actually _had_ been) it had taken a week of wondering what the hype was all about before he decided to explore it further.

Three months, four parties, and twelve girls later, he'd gained himself a reputation but had lost the excitement involved with coitus. Seeing a girl undress and crawl on top of him just wasn't a turn-on, and on more than one occasion he had imagined a boy in her place.

And, okay, a few times it had been Kaldur in his fantasy.

**Nothing**, however, compared to the real thing.

"Do you wish to switch now?" Kaldur asked mid-bob.

"Yes," Roy exclaimed, maybe just a little too enthusiastically. "_Fuck_ yes."

Roy was then completely removed, and it was an uncomfortable feeling to go from something so soft and warm to the chill of Kaldur's room.

"You are cold."

"What? No." Seeing the goosebumps that dotted every inch of his arms, Roy shrugged. "I'm fine, really."

As though he had not said anything, Kaldur enveloped them both in the duvet and assumed the hands-and-knees position, legs spread as he waited for the intrusion that didn't come. No, instead he had warm hands on his hips that pushed, the pressure growing until Kaldur allowed himself to be turned onto his side.

Roy crawled eagerly behind him and he too lay down, sliding his hand across the length of Kaldur's quad muscle of his upper thigh. Kaldur turned his head slightly and there wasn't even a word for the way he moaned "Oh, oh... _ah_, ohhh..." into the pillow as Roy guided his member in and thrust forward. It didn't matter that a proper description was absent from the vocabulary of the student who was supposed to be graduating in just a couple of months, though, because those noises made his eyes squeeze shut so tightly he saw blotches.

Somehow, the fabric made Kaldur's sounds more audible. Then again, maybe it was because of the way the sheets were pressed to his face. Whatever. There was actually not a single fuck given as lips pressed sloppily to the shell of his ear as Roy propped himself up awkwardly on his elbow. For the longest time, he'd yearned to know—_obsessed_ over—what Kaldur would sound like as he was pleasured, if he was the quiet type, the high-pitched type, the animalistic, teeth-grinding, _groaning_ type.

There was some kind of breathy "_Fwah_" as Roy pulled out and, noticeably trying not to rustle the covers from their bodies, altered their position once again.

Flat on his back with his feet to the ceiling, Kaldur grinned.

"Interesting."

Roy almost asked what _that_ was supposed to mean, but he didn't. He did check the condom, adjust it, and go to nudge back in. And, just like last time, he paused.

"I am becoming weary of your hesitations," Kaldur told him.

"You know, I think you are solid proof that you are what you eat," Roy frowned, taking one of the pillows, slipping it under Kaldur's lower back.

"Oh, really? And what am I?"

Roy looked at him and smirked. "Cocky."

Kaldur laughed as Roy sank all the way in, right until Kaldur's mocha-coloured rump pressed against his pelvis. They both groaned at that, the elastic muscle of Kaldur's slicked entrance now accepting Roy with no twitches or discomfort. For the record, Roy only released the "ngh" sound in his head, although on the _outside_ he gave a full-body shudder and thrust in again. Kaldur's eyelids slid shut.

Keeping his grip on those lovely calves, Roy rolled his hips down. _This_ was a pleasure that gave him a feeling he very nearly couldn't contain amongst all the moving and panting. Was Kaldur feeling that, too? Did he think Roy was doing well? Was it going to be enough to make him come? Should they change positions again? These anxieties pretty much saved Roy from losing it right there and then.

He kept a close eye on the reactions – how to move to get Kal making _that_ face and _moaning_. Roy wiped his sweaty palm on the sheet. What if he came before Kal _again_, and was kicked out? (Well, he probably wouldn't be, because this was _Kaldur'ahm_, for Pete's sake.) Or they just lay there in pitying silence? What if he concentrated on _not_ coming so much that he went soft? What if Kaldur just didn't think he was good enough and couldn't possibly derive enough stimulation needed to finish? What if-

"Roy..."

It wasn't deep and wanton and overflowing with passion like Roy had desperately hoped Kal would say his name, but he paused nonetheless at the cautious tone.

"Yeah?"

The swimmer looked very concerned indeed. "You know, you will not be considered inadequate if I do not reach a climax before you," he told Roy, voice faltering into a low breath near the end. "After all, it _is_ your first time."

"'s not my first time," Roy muttered, averting his eyes.

Kaldur reached up, fingers brushing Roy's cheekbone affectionately. "It is with a man. As I'm sure you've noticed, males has different parts than females, ones you will learn to use to your advantage with practise and guidance. Does a man often give a _woman_ an orgasm before he can knowingly navigate himself through her body?" he asked with a small smile.

Roy blushed. "Ah, no."

"Exactly. As long as you last longer than five minutes, I will be satisfied."

Snickering at a combination of things, Roy placed both his hands on either side of Kaldur's body. "Trust you to be able to make a big speech right in the heat of the moment."

Kaldur hooked his ankles together behind Roy's back and tilted his chin up.

"You're so hot," Roy whispered, restarting the rhythm.

In response, he was kissed – a hungry, wild kiss that made his hips stutter every so often as teeth or Kaldur's tongue took him off guard. This time, he really did "_ngh_" out-loud as precum dripped onto Kal's abs. It definitely wasn't perfect sex, with the blonde adjusting their position every so often or making a face of discomfort rather than pleasure. And, once or twice, Roy got _far_ too close to blowing his load a little quick into the game. He'd have to do some experimenting later to test that all of his physical timers were in check.

Finally, however, it was Kaldur whose expression turned to one of pure bliss. He rested his legs on Roy's shoulders and breathed heavily, "Please, right there, do not... cease that movement..."

Roy smirked despite the dampness on his forehead. "Y-you think I _would_?" he joked.

The younger teen half-grinned, and Roy thanked himself a thousand times over for all the extra hours he put into his gym regime as he put his weight on the one hand, his other taking Kaldur's cock from the blonde's grasp and jerking it. All he could think was, "Come, hurry up and come, just _do it_ already," totally aware that he himself was getting harder and harder inside Kaldur. Any second now...

And then, much to his relief, Kaldur let out a quivering "_Oh_," and came onto his own chest. Roy pulled back and waited, desperate both to avoid overstimulating his classmate and to buck forward again. The self-control should have won him a medal.

"You may... keep going now," Kaldur panted.

Roy definitely did, and five minutes later he too finished with a choked cry.

He barely had the brains to hold onto the condom then remove and knot it, but not enough to do anything other than fall back. He had Kaldur to thank for the duvet that followed to cover his body, although all he could really offer in return was a smile.

So they rested, together at the shoulder, a wadded-up tissue at their feet.

.

After four minutes of comfortable silence, Roy turned so that he rested instead on his side.

"I would ask how I did, but I'm not sure I want to know," he grinned, stooping his head to kiss softly at Kaldur's throat.

"For a first-timer, relatively well," Kaldur replied with a smile, lifting his chin up to give the redhead a better angle.

He smirked. "So you're saying that, in normal measurements, I'm average?"

"In normal measurements, you are good, even considering the... mishap."

Roy's chest flooded with cool relief. So, Kal wasn't going to make a big deal out of his happy ending coming a tad early. Plus, he liked cuddling after sex – calm, slow, gentle making out made things memorable, a warm-down after the ecstasy. He closed his eyes, opening them only when he went for Kaldur's mouth and kissed him smoothly. The salty taste on Kaldur's skin got a smile on the older teen's face; he'd gotten worked up as well?

That made it all worthwhile.

"You're so... I don't even know how to put it." Roy placed two wet kisses to dark skin.

"And I understand I am to keep this encounter to myself, correct?" Kaldur asked, returning the embrace with the pads of his fingers running daintily down Roy's spine.

Pulling away slightly, obviously with no embarrassment over his naked form, Roy gave a shy smile. "I've thought about that and, while I'm _sure_ you would _love_ to go around telling people about this, don't brag, just tell the truth. If anyone asks, we had sex."

Kaldur blinked. "You... do not mind if someone knows you spent the evening with me?"

Roy gave a light shrug; "Maybe it's about time to be a little less subtle about my orientation, you know? I've neither confirmed nor denied my heterosexuality, I've never put down a gay kid, and if _you_ figured it out then others probably did as well..." He sighed. "Hell, I know you probably just thought of this as a casual fuck to blow off steam, but I've had a crush on you for some time. I thought maybe we could go out to dinner, if you wanted. If you don't, totally cool with me-"

Moist, full lips crushed against his then, and Roy gave into them almost immediately, having hoped something similar was coming. He liked that he was starting to foresee Kaldur's movements from the teasing little pout he got. If he hadn't just emptied his balls into that condom, his hormones could have been triggered by that alone.

"I do not think of you as a 'casual fuck'. How does tomorrow night sound?" Kaldur asked.

"Sounds fucking_ fantastic_," grinned Roy. "Just one question, though."

"Oh?"

"When did you turn on the music?"

There was a dangerous pause as they both listened to the light little tune.

"I do not recall doing so."

Kaldur was lucky enough to not have a roommate – something Roy had noticed even in the angered heat during his scan of the place. So where the hell...

Much to Kaldur's silent protest, Roy got to his feet, slipping into his underwear, and took hold of the doorknob. With a final, wary look at Kaldur, he twisted and pulled.

And, like any thought-to-be-straight guy emerging from another male teen's room, nearly-naked and blinded by light, he froze.

"What the fuck, guys?"

"Hey, Roy, wassup?" Dick grinned.

Wally turned around with the same expression, only to have it change instantly. "Ugh, _dude_! Put some pants on! You in tighty-whities is not exactly something I ever wanted to see. _Ever_!"

Unashamed of his body—why would he be, with the muscles, the toning, the neatness of his treasure-trail, and his unblemished skin?—Roy just glared back at them as Kaldur's voice came from his side.

"I cannot say I agree with you, Wally." He nodded at the third member of the little party. "Hello, Conner. I trust you were the only one who did not condone breaking into my room?"

"They were going to climb in through your window," he replied casually, turning back to the TV. "I just tried the door."

"Yeah, you should be _glad_ it was us, and not some random freaks. Kal, one word: _lock_," Dick added. Overlooking the deathly shadowy glower of Roy's face, he took a noticeable eye-scan down both their figures. "Looks like you two had fun. Kaldur, never really saw you as a muscle-bottom-" He watched the jut of the redhead's jaw. "-or was it Roy biting the pillow?"

Roy stepped out from the doorway and growled, "Don't think I'm above beating you to death with a cushion, Grayson."

Dick just licked his top lip. "Hey, man, I'm just sayin', maybe you should invite a buddy over the next time you decide to go at it like a couple of animals."

"I'm telling Zatanna," Wally warned.

With that smirk stuck firmly on his face—oh, what Roy wouldn't give to wipe it off—Dick turned back to his best friend and replied, "Whatever, she's welcome if she's into it."

"Um, no, she's not," Roy jumped in just as Conner opened his mouth.

"Ooh, already getting touchy about your man?" Wally teased, waggling his brows and notably avoiding looking any lower than the archer's chin.

"He's not my-"

"May I interrupt and ask what it is that brings you to my television, other than _Adventure Time_?" Kaldur sighed, stifling a yawn. Roy would take it to the grave as his no. 1 secret, but seeing Kaldur tuckered out and exhausted made him melt a little inside.

"Well, Conner needed to borrow Roy's notes for the quiz on Spanish wars, but, unlike you, he bolts absolutely _everything_. We were stumped, wallowing in our own misery, depressed at the thought of our good friend failing, until _I_ remembered a little favour the school's security guy owed me," Dick explained. "So, debt collected, we followed the trail. We saw you walk into this dorm and, well, where else would you be going?"

Conner decided to add his two pence. "You're really, _really_ loud, Roy."

Roy would later deny that he blushed at that comment.

"While we _did_ have the opportunity to step in and simply _ask_, we forfeited a valuable forty minutes of our time to let you finish up," concluded Dick.

Forty minutes.

They had been listening for a whole forty minutes.

Of course, Wally couldn't let it end there; "So, who took it up the ass?"

"Fuck you. Get out."

"I have to agree with Roy, friends. It is late, and I am tired, and therefore I would appreciate your departure," Kaldur told them, punctuating his words with a yawn, hand politely covering his mouth.

"Conner, do you still do the same study timetable? Saturdays at twelve?" asked Roy.

Conner nodded.

"Then I'll email you my notes by then." Roy strode towards the exit and opened it wide. "Now leave. Turn off the TV and don't let the door hit your sorry butts on the way out."

"Isn't he hot when he'd being a jerk?" Dick smiled sweetly at Kaldur, who responded with an amused chortle. "Roy, don't think that just coz Kaldur's a dude means we don't wanna hear about it!"

Conner and Wally grimaced. "Uh, I don't," they replied, synchronized.

"Oh, come on. You gotta admit that Megan and Artemis have _nothing_ on Kaldur's bu-"

"_OUT._"

.

"I hate them," Roy muttered, gathering his clothes from the floor.

Kaldur rubbed his eyes in a sleepy-dreamy way, and once again the older teen's chest turned into hot chocolate. "You are not staying the night, then?"

Oh, he wanted that more than anything. "Would you be okay with it if I did? I was just being polite, but if you don't mind either way..."

"You may stay if you wish," Kaldur offered, already snuggled down.

"Still hate them," Roy grumbled, sliding in.

Kaldur snickered at that, a little smirk that read _bullshit_.

"You do not, Roy. You love them like family," he pestered. "Wally may believe what you told him about Jade threatening to put a knife through your genitals if he hurt her sister, but I do not."

Roy sneered playfully. "There are a number of lies I've told them to cover up my caring nature." He leant in so that their noses almost touched. "Now prove it."

More kissing, a little bit of laughter over Wally's horror at seeing Roy in one-step-up-from-see-through pants, and a comfortable silence later, and Kaldur slid his bottom up against Roy, who was more than happy to be the big spoon for the night.

"So, where do you want to go tomorrow evening?" he murmured, giving a little peck to the back of Kaldur's neck.

"Where is it you had in mind?"

Roy hummed thoughtfully. "We could go out to town, have a nice meal, catch a movie if you're interested..."

"We will see. Make up your mind in the morning and be sure to call for a reservation."

Roy pressed his nose to Kaldur's spine and grinned. "Bossy, huh? I could get into that."

Yes, Kaldur was strange.

But then again, so was Roy.

.

Roy found out the next morning that, yes, his annoying, mood-ruiner friends _did_ have a reason to be so damned interested in who bottomed; a bet had been made, and, no, Roy was _never_ going to tell them who did what.

"Well then, it was probably you," Wally concluded. "Pay up, Dick."

"_Unless_ he knew we were simple enough to jump to that conclusion, and it was actually _Kaldur_," Dick protested.

"_Unless_ he knew we would figure that out, and it really _was_ Roy. Your twenty is _mine_."

"_Unless_ he really only thought he'd need _one_ reverse-psychological clue to throw us off track, and it was _still_ Kaldur."

Roy just smirked at Kaldur.

Kaldur winked back.


End file.
